


Bag Lady, My Ass

by thursdaynext_27



Series: Fashion Crimes [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Community: dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaynext_27/pseuds/thursdaynext_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All crimes, even the fashion ones, do not stay hidden forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bag Lady, My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ds_snippets](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets)/[dsc6dsnippets](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/). The prompt was 'collar,' and also 'lavender' since I started it for the Amnesty Snippet Tag event. Unbeta'ed.

Ray uncovers the truth in the Vecchio storage unit when he stops by to get some baby stuff for Frannie. He takes a final look around before leaving when he notices one with Ray 97 written on it. Something Vecchio packed before Vegas?

So he opens the box and _what the hell...lavender?!_ Ray holds up the jacket-sweater-something by its collar and examines it like an alien encountering human clothing for the first time–and worried it may bite. The rest of the clothes are just as bizarre: ridiculously oversized shirts ( _blousy's a word, right?_ ) and slacks that would flap even in the lightest breeze. Frightening prints and crazy colors, with some approaching the sherbert family.

Can't be. Not the man who has a closet of designer suits with names like Navy Pinstriped Armani and Charcoal Canali (versus his simpler "black/blue/brown" system). Though he doesn't mind too much, since the only thing hotter than Vecchio in those suits is getting him out of one.

Maybe there's an explanation, an undercover job not mentioned in the Vecchio file he studied? No point in asking Welsh: _Detective, I didn't realize the CPD had a fashion crimes unit, or that your caseload is light enough that you have time to assist them._ Nah, more likely these really are Vecchio's clothes, and that it's all here means he probably doesn't know his mother saved the evidence of his fashion-challenged past.

Ray grins and considers his options. He could do the adult thing, put it all back, pretend he saw nothing. And then he holds a particularly frightening shirt up to himself, and knows there is absolutely no way he can keep it to himself.

Still laughing, he repacks the box and adds it to the others. Oh, he's going to have some fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an idea I had early in the Due South Rewatch: _RayK discovers RayV old clothes_. This particular piece of clothing is from "They Eat Horses, Don't They?" Here's a [screencap](http://s1015.photobucket.com/albums/af278/thursdaynext_27/?action=view&current=lavender.jpg), courtesy of [artasproduct](http://community.livejournal.com/artasproduct/).


End file.
